


New Equipment

by eerian_sadow



Series: porn battle [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor discovers that the inability to die isn't the only upgrade Jack has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> written for Porn Battle XIV, Firey Fourteen in 2013. I'm not quite sure how it didn't get posted here, since some of my other stuff for that round did...

For several long minutes the Doctor stared. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, then closed it. Then opened it again and covered it with one hand before he could say anything.

Feeling strangely awkward, Jack cupped his hands over his privates. "You know, I didn't think they were all that bad."

"No," the Doctor replied, drawing his hand down across his chin. "Not all that bad, but definitely wrong. Where... how did you even get them?"

"Pretty sure they were a going away present from Rose. I realized they were there after I got off the station." Slowly, Jack lifted his hands away from his genitals. With a small grin, he wiggled the tentacles that had grown around his penis. "They're a big hit with the ladies. The ones that don't run screaming, anyway."

"I imagine you've had a lot of those." The Doctor rubbed his hand over his face again.

"More than a few." The captain turned away with a sigh and picked up a towel to dry his hair. "Look, if you want a demonstration, I'm game. But if not, go away and let me dress in peace."

"Well, the though might have crossed my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Jack gave him a brilliant smile and dropped the towel.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of smut. the boys just refused to get it on in front of me.


End file.
